1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to confetti popper devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a balloon based confetti popper that uses the inflation of a balloon to trigger the release (“popping”) of confetti.
2. Description of Related Art
Airborne confetti and streamers are quite popular at various types of celebrations or similar events such as football games, parades, weddings, New Year's Eve parties, political conventions and like occasions. In the past, persons at such occasions have thrown handfuls of confetti or rolls of streamers which are limited by the volume that can be thrown and dispersed at a single time. Explosive devices, which have a cannon-type barrel and some type of explosive compound such as gun powder, have been used in the past to discharge large quantities of confetti and the like. However, explosive devices are inherently dangerous in that someone can be seriously injured by the explosion, if it goes astray. Furthermore, such devices are either normally very small and can handle relatively little confetti so as to provide some protection to the user against injury from the explosion or alternatively are larger and must be handled by someone who has expertise in the handling of such devices. Therefore, the use of explosive devices that can discharge large amounts of confetti are not available to the public and are quite limited in their use. Any device using gunpowder is highly regulated.
Moreover, this discharge of confetti is often coupled with an excitement and surprise element. One way to enhance the surprise is to make it so that it is not exactly known when the confetti will be released.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may safely and effectively release confetti that may also provide an element of surprise to the user and surrounding people.